Photography is a remarkable art: it is nearly two centuries old, yet it has enjoyed a fast pace of evolution throughout its history. Early camera systems required a practical knowledge of everything from optics to chemistry, while today beautiful photos are within the grasp of anyone holding a modern smartphone. That said, professional photographers will always need to have a deep intuitive understanding of the behaviors of light and the mechanism of their tools.
Photography technology has evolved in part because of general hardware improvements. Advances in miniaturization, sensors, processor speeds, memory, and fabrication techniques have progressively pushed down costs, improved image quality, improved performance, and introduced new camera form factors. Software-based improvements have also had a huge impact on photography technology. For example: focus based on touchscreens, stitching of multiple photos into panoramic views, presets for a wide range of aesthetic filter styles, motion compensation, and drone photography are all dependent on sophisticated software. Finally, improvements in camera user interfaces and automation have made photography progressively easier for both amateurs and professionals. Automation has reduced the number of parameters a user needs to control by choosing reasonable default behaviors. Viewfinders have evolved from tiny optical windows to a large live-view LCD display screens. Sophisticated auto-focus and object detection algorithms help capture imagery more reliably.
While photography technology has improved over time, it can still be difficult to capture quality images while the user is on the move, operating solo, or while events are happening quickly. Embodiments of the present disclosure address these problems.